


Unexpected

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyoon wants to make her ex feel like an idiot for breaking up with her, but things get a little more complicated when she ends up falling in love with the person helping make him jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> __Warnings:   Genderbend, homosexual relationships, some light angst  
>   
> Pairings: HanHoon/JeongZi/JeongHoon/HanZi (Woozi/Jeonghan) side/implied: SeokHao, GyuKwan, mentioned!JiHan and DoHan  
>   
>  _Length:_  One-shot; 5,639 words  
>   
> Status:  **Complete.**
> 
>  
> 
>   
> My fic for   
>  [ **_the17games_ ** ](http://the17games.tumblr.com/)  
>  fem week! ^.^ Parts are really rushed and I cut a lot out from my original idea and just ugh. otl. ~~lame title thought up literal last minute after i already posted it~~ Crossposted on my Tumblr: scaredycathansol and my AFF: PictureMeBroken  
> 

“I think we should break up.”

 

Jiyoon thinks he’s joking at first, snorting and elbowing him in the stomach with a snarky “Real funny, Cheol.”

 

But he’s not joking, she realizes as he pulls her to a stop and she glances up into his eyes. Those sad, droopy puppy dogs eyes that she fell for back in middle school. Those same sad, droopy fucking puppy dog eyes that have always told Jiyoon anytime Seungcheol even _tried_  to tell a lie. Those puppy dog eyes that are so sincere it steals her breath away and the only sound she can make is a soft “Oh,” as the last bit of air escapes her lungs.

 

She blocks out the rest of his words, the ‘I’m sorry’s, the ‘I just want to explore life a bit more’s, the ‘Jiyoon, you’re really special to me and I still want to be friends’ going in one ear and straight out the other as one thought races to the forefront of her mind.

 

“It’s Junghan, isn’t it?” Jiyoon says finally, cutting the elder off.

 

Seungcheol’s silence is all the affirmation she needs. She hears him call out her name as she turns on her heel and stalks off, ignoring it as she rounds the corner and storms up the stairs to the fourth floor. She blinks away furious tears as she twirls the combination for her locker, trying to push away the scream bubbling up her throat from the cloud of emotions swirling inside her.

 

She pulls on the lock, lips quivering from the force of keeping them closed when the lock holds. She spins the dial again, twice more with no luck before she realizes what she’s doing: she’s putting in the numbers for Seungcheol’s locker.

 

She screams, fist flying into the metal as the first tear slides down her cheek. She doesn’t even register the pain of splitting skin as a sob shakes its way through her.

 

Junghan. He left her because of his stupid crush on Junghan. Everyone probably knows about it too, god Seungcheol was so obvious about it. If Junghan so much as looked his way he’d turn into a stuttering mess, blushing and rushing to do anything and everything for her.

 

And why wouldn’t he? Junghan is gorgeous. She’s tall, almost on level with Seungcheol. She’s slender and athletic, co-captain of the soccer team. She’s got beautiful light brown hair and pouty, kissable lips.

 

Jiyoon hates her.

 

“Noona.”

 

Seungkwan’s voice is soft and laced with concern. She cracks her eyes open finally, eyelashes wet as she looks over at him and gives a sad smile. “How bad’s my makeup?”

 

Seungkwan laughs a little, muttering a simple “You’re not running yet,” before glancing down to catch sight of the blood staining her knuckles. “Noona, you’re bleeding!” Seungkwan practically drags her to the nurse’s office, taking a seat next to her on the bed as the nurse cleans the wounds and wincing every time the alcohol pad rubs one of them.

 

Jiyoon hangs her head as the nurse walks away to call her dad and she’s left alone to Seungkwan’s worried gaze. “Seungcheol broke up with me,” she says after a few seconds of silence. “For Junghan.” She tacks the end on with a bitter laugh, feeling her eyes sting again.

 

Seungkwan scoffs, eyebrows flying to his hairline in the most  _‘Are you fucking kidding me?’_  expression Jiyoon’s ever seen. “Seriously? For Junghan?” Jiyoon nods, brows furrowing when Seungkwan laughs. “Serves the asshole right, then.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asks when the younger doesn’t elaborate.

 

Seungkwan deadpans. “You don’t know? Junghan noona’s lesbian.”

 

* * *

 

Jiyoon wakes up in a good mood, despite it being a little past five in the morning, greeting Seungkwan with a yawn and a sleepy wave as they head back to her room and she lays out on top of the comforter. “So-” she cuts off on a yawn, snuggling further into the blanket with her eyes shut. “Why are you here so early?”

 

“Because it’s your first day as a single lady at school; you need to look hot.”

 

Good mood: killed.

 

Jiyoon sits up with a groan, finally remembering that it isn’t just another day of school, that her boyfriend of over two years and best friend of five dumped her two days ago, that he left her to try for a stupid crush on a girl that is literally never going to glance twice at him because she’s fucking lesbian. Her boyfriend left her to try and get with a lesbian.

 

She groan again before falling back onto the comforter. “I don’t want to look hot, I want to sleep for three more days.”

 

Seungkwan chuckles, shaking his head as he rummages through Jiyoon’s closet. “We don’t have classes Saturday, you can sleep for three days this weekend. For now, you’ll look hot as hell and make that asshole regret ever even looking at another girl.”

 

Jiyoon whines and kicks a stuffed animal off the foot of her bed. “Why should I even bother d-”

 

“Ha, found it!”

 

Jiyoon lifts her head to glare at the younger boy. “Found what?” Jiyoon’s eyes widen as he lifts up the garment. “Kwan, no. No, no, no, not fucking happening.”

 

Seungkwan just grins.

 

* * *

 

“Woah,” Mingyu says when Jiyoon and Seungkwan finally make their way downstairs and outside. “Way to make a man question his sexuality, noona.” Seungkwan glares from his place beside the eldest. “Sorry, Kwannie.”

 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, reaching out to lace his fingers with Mingyu’s and muttering a ‘giant idiot’ and starting towards the bus stop. It takes him approximately five steps to realize that Jiyoon is still standing in front of the door to her building, hands pulling at the hem of her skirt.

 

She’s not even sure how Seungkwan managed to find her skirt from her freshman year, but that was the year before her hips and backside started filling out and now it’s about three inches shorter and shows of her curves and  _she didn’t even know she had curves like that._  It doesn’t help that Seungkwan tied her tie loose and popped open two more button on her shirt, showing off her clavicle, or that he put her in the darkest lipstick he could manage without getting her wrote up or that he found the little pair of sneaker heels she had hid away that were just short enough to still meet regulations, but enough to make her legs look long and feminine.

 

Jiyoon is so far out of her comfort zone right now it may as well be another country.

 

“Noona,” Seungkwan calls out softly. He smiles when Jiyoon looks up from her shoes at him. “You look fantastic. Now come on before we’re late and you really do get wrote up.”

 

Jiyoon groans, but it’s too late to change now, so instead she links her arm through Seungkwan’s and mumbles about how much she hates him as Mingyu rambles about how he really just meant Jiyoon looked nice, he would never actually question his sexuality,  _babe please quit glaring at me like that you know I only love you._

Jiyoon can’t help but smile at the lovestruck idiots as they file onto the bus.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol is waiting for her at the gate when they get to school. It hits Jiyoon like a physical blow to the chest as Seungcheol calls out her name, feet slapping against the pavement as he rushes to follow after the trio.

 

“Ji-Jiyoon, what- why- who-”

 

“You know, Cheol, I’ve been thinking,” she cuts him off, forcing a smile at the faces they pass as they make their way up the stairs. They lose Seungkwan and Mingyu at the third floor, Seungkwan squeezing her arm a little tighter in reassurance before they part.“And after I thought about it, a lot, I figured, maybe you’re right. Maybe we should take some time, just stay friends, explore life a little bit more.” The words sting her throat, burn her tongue as she spits them out, turning the correct combination for her locker and grabbing the books for her first block classes.

 

“Either way,” she continues, slamming her locker maybe a little harder than necessary as she finally meets the elder’s eyes. “I’m eighteen, a senior and now I’m single. So I think it’s time I got out from under your arm and started enjoying my last year of high school.” She hopes the line doesn’t sound as rehearsed as it actually is when she finishes. “I’ll see you later, Seungcheol.”

 

Their arms brush as she passes him and the most painful part of the whole scene is probably the fact that Seungcheol doesn’t even call after her this time.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t until she gets to her seat in class and the bell rings that she realizes she forgot one of her books when she was talking to Seungcheol. She curses, letting her head fall against the desk with a dull ‘thud.’

 

“Jiyoon-ssi?”

 

Jiyoon lifts her head as Junghan, Yoon Junghan of all people, slides into the empty seat next to hers. “I noticed you didn’t have your book. Do you want to share mine?” The older girl is smiling sweetly, eyes crinkling just a bit at the corners and Jiyoon’s stomach clenches a bit because Junghan really is beautiful; it’s no wonder Seungcheol likes her.

 

Jiyoon swallows thickly before nodding. Junghan’s smile only widens and Jiyoon can’t help but notice the glance at her thighs when she shifts closer and her skirt rides up just a hair more. They both blush, Junghan clearing her throat awkwardly as she turns to the page the teacher has written on the board. And of course now Jiyoon is paying attention, watching the way Junghan’s eyes travel to the little bit of her neck shown when Jiyoon reaches for her tie, how Junghan almost audibly gulps when they both reach to turn the page at the same time.

 

By the end of first block Jiyoon is running up to Seungkwan, practically ripping his arm out of socket as she drags him to the cafeteria. “How did I never notice? Holy shit, she’s as obvious about liking girls and Cheol is about liking her.” They both cringe a bit when it sinks in what she just said, but Seungkwan nods.

 

“Yeah, noona’s really not subtle. I really don’t know how Seungcheol doesn’t realize that she’s never going to be interested.” Seungkwan shakes his head as they make their way through the line and to their regular table. Mingyu is waiting for them with Seokmin and Minghua, smile turning into a pout when Seungkwan sits on the other side of Minghua instead of next to him.

 

“Babe,” he whines, patting the seat next to him.

 

Seungkwan scoffs. “Why don’t you ask Jiyoon noona to sit there since apparently you’re so confused about your gayness.”

 

Jiyoon laughs, setting her tray down next to Mingyu’s and rubbing her arm against his. “Mingyu-ah~”

 

The others laugh as Mingyu starts yelling “Kwannie, she came onto me, I swear!” and for a second Jiyoon completely forgets everything about Seungcheol and Junghan. Until she hears Seungcheol’s laughter across the room.

 

She tells herself not to, she really really tries to follow that order, but of course her eyes immediately find Seungcheol leaning against the table next to the doors; Junghan and her friends’ table. They’re all smiling and laughing and Seungcheol’s eyes are sparkling with giddiness. She feels sick to her stomach seeing it.

 

Jiyoon mutters a quick “I need some air” as she gets up, earning a worried look from Seungkwan and a chorus of “Are you okay, noona?” from Seokmin and Mingyu.

 

She doesn’t answer, just picks up her tray and rushes off towards the exit. She dumps her tray in the trash with a loud ‘thud,’ hearing an all too familiar voice calling after her as she rushes for the bathroom.

 

She barely makes it through the door before she breaks down. The first round of tears has her leaning against the counter clutching her chest, sobs ricocheting through the room and just bringing more tears.

 

She hates him. She really hates him. It hasn’t even been a full seventy-eight hours since he broke up with her and he’s already spending lunch over at Junghan’s table and trying to woo her? “Who does that, even?” she mutters between sniffles.

 

“Does what?”

 

Jiyoon jumps at the voice; she hadn’t even heard the bathroom door open. Junghan is standing at the other end of the counter, concern clear on her features. It’s so sincere, the look in her eyes, and Jiyoon finds herself telling the elder what’s wrong before she even makes a conscious decision to. “My boyfriend broke up with me a couple of days ago, and he’s already trying to go after someone else.”

 

“Is he blind?” is the first thing Junghan says, getting a laugh as Jiyoon wipes at her eyes.

 

“That’s what Seungkwan said too. I just hate it, because we were together for over two years, I thought we were going to get married honestly, and then all the sudden he’s saying he wants to break up and is flirting with someone else and I’m still wondering if he’s had breakfast and wanting to kiss that stupid dimple on his cheek and it’s so fucking pathetic, I can’t stand it.” She takes a deep breath once it’s out as fresh tears sting her eyes.

 

Jiyoon’s not too sure when she gave Junghan permission to hug her, but the elder’s arms are wrapped around her, Junghan’s chin resting on the top of her head. Jiyoon honestly hates skinship and PDA and hugging, but Junghan is warm and her voice is so gentle as she coos that it’s not pathetic.

 

“Y’know, my sophomore year I had a girlfriend named Doyoon,” Junghan says after a few moments, hands rubbing soft circles on Jiyoon’s back as she speaks. “We had been together for six months when I found out she cheated on me twice. I spent two days crying and holding the ticket stub from our first date. I can’t even tell you how lame I felt, sitting there heartbroken over a girl that I honestly barely knew.”

 

“What’d you do?” Jiyoon mutters into her shoulder when Junghan lets them lapse back into silence.

 

“To get over her?” Jiyoon nods. Junghan laughs, pulling back a little to smile sheepishly. “I thought of a new motto for myself. Get bitter, or get even. I knew she had a thing for another girl in our class, super straight-laced good girl. Good family, good grades, devoted Christian and completely one hundred percent straight. And,” Junghan draws the word out before finally finishing, “I had sex with her in the locker room when I knew that Doyoon would be coming in to get changed and go to academy.”

 

“Woah, low blow. Shit, sorry, I mean-” Junghan laughs, finally pulling her arms back and taking a step away from Jiyoon.

 

“You’re fine. It was a petty way of getting over her, I know, but it pissed Doyoon off and I somehow ended up becoming bestfriends with the girl I slept with, so it was a win-win for me.”

 

Jiyoon shakes her head, lips stretching up into a smile. “I honestly wouldn’t have expected that from you, Junghan-ssi. You seem like such an angel.”

 

Junghan grins at her. “Looks can be deceiving.” They slip into silence once more as Junghan hands her a paper towel and Jiyoon starts cleaning up her face. “So what are you going to do?” Junghan asks once Jiyoon’s finished washing.

 

Jiyoon sighs. “I have no fucking clue, honestly.”

 

Junghan hums quietly. Jiyoon looks over to the older girl, noting the way her bangs have fallen in her face and reaching out to push them back behind her ear before she realizes what she’s doing. Junghan laughs, muttering a thanks, and Jiyoon tries to pretend like they both aren’t blushing over it. “Jiyoon-ssi.”

 

“Y-yeah?”  _Dammit_  why is she stuttering? She’s not even into girls and the last girl she’d be into is Yoon Junghan of all people.

 

“If you wanted, I could help you.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you even thought this through, though? I mean, getting dolled up and looking damn hot to make him realize he’s an idiot is one thing, but dating someone to get his attention? Dating _another girl_? Noona, you don’t even like girls like that!”

 

Seungkwan continues his ranting as the bus rolls through the city, not caring at all that Mingyu and Jiyoon have stopped listening; honestly, Jiyoon blocked him out the second he started when he and Mingyu picked her up outside her apartment.

 

“Oh god, is that Junghan noona? What is she doing here? I thought you guys were starting this stupid thing at school not before oh god, this is going to end horribly, I just know it.”

 

Jiyoon rolls her eyes, rushing off the bus just to get away from Seungkwan’s voice, completely forgetting that she left her sweater at home as per a text from Junghan this morning saying to and the fact that it’s freezing cold when not pressed up against Seungkwan, Mingyu, and five strangers. She shivers immediately as the wind hits her and clutches her arms to her chest, cursing.

 

Junghan is at her side then, commenting on how cute she is and earning a glare.

 

“There is nothing  _cute_  about frostbite, Junghan-ssi,” Jiyoon snaps before she can stop herself. She’s half way through the first syllable of ‘sorry’ when Junghan laughs and takes a step closer to her. For half a minute Junghan’s arms are around her once more as Jiyoon feels the soft brush of fabric against her skin. Junghan pulls back, grinning widely and muttering ‘cute’ once more as she looks at Jiyoon now wrapped up in her sweater.

 

“Aww, the noonas are being cute, Kwannie,” Mingyu coos as he and Seungkwan step of the bus, fingers linked between them. Junghan takes a few steps back, cheeks a pretty pink as she says good morning to the two and Jiyoon glares at the giant.

 

They start the walk from the bus stop to the school, Seungkwan and Mingyu still holding hands and Jiyoon awkwardly wondering if she and Junghan should be as well.  _‘I mean,’_  she thinks, trying to justify the train of thought to herself as they walk.  _‘it makes sense, right? We’re supposed to pretend to be dating and couples hold hands, so we should be holding hands…right?’_

“Jiyoonie~” a voice singsongs as they draw closer to the school.

 

Jiyoon tries her best to smile nonchalantly at Seungcheol, like any other morning, but she can feel her heart squeezing when his smile immediately moves over to Junghan instead of her. The tears don’t quite come, though, fought off by the feeling of long, slender fingers twining into her own and Junghan’s warmth spreading into her hands.

 

“Seungcheol-ssi, good morning!” Junghan chirps as they reach the gates and his eyes fall from her face to where Jiyoon and Junghan’s hands are connected. “Jiyoon-ah, I didn’t know you and Seungcheol-ssi were friends. That’s so nice, he’s been very sweet to me and my friends.”

 

Jiyoon is honestly amazed by how well Junghan plays the part of sweet, loving girlfriend who has no idea that Seungcheol is the ex that left her three days prior to try and hook up with Junghan. It’s almost enough for Jiyoon herself to believe it, and she tries her best to pretend that she does as she brings the smile back.

 

“Ah, yeah, Seungcheol and I have been friends since middle school,” Jiyoon pulls strength from the gentle squeeze Junghan gives her hand as she speaks. “That’s nice that you guys are friends too.”

 

“Oh, Seungcheol-ssi, are you going to be sitting with us at lunch today? Junhui and Jisoo aren’t going to be here today, so Hansol, Minki and I were gonna sit with Jiyoon-ah and her friends.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Seungcheol stutters, eyes wide in confusion and full of questions as they meet Jiyoon’s.

 

Jiyoon chooses to let her gaze fall on the pavement between them as she hears Junghan say they should get going so they aren’t late and nods along when needed. She mumbles a goodbye with Seungkwan and Mingyu, neither of which have ever been too fond of the eldest, and they make their way towards their respective classes.

 

“You did well, Jiyoon-ssi,” Junghan says as they climb the stairs. Their hands are still connected and Junghan squeezes her fingers again when she sees the glossy surface of the younger’s eyes.

 

Junghan pulls them to a stop just outside of their classroom, placing a hand on Jiyoon’s chin so their eyes meet when she says, “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, okay?”

 

Jiyoon nods, lips twisting up just a little because Junghan’s voice is soft and sweet and something about the elder is just so reassuring and Jiyoon is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn’t even notice Junghan leaning forward until the elder’s lips are pressing against her forehead. Jiyoon’s eyes widen and she swears she forgets how to breathe for a split second before Junghan is stepping around her and into the classroom.

 

Jiyoon leans against the wall once she’s gone, fingers curling in the material over her chest as her heart pounds against her ribs and she wonders if that really just happened.

 

* * *

 

The beginning of lunch is awkward to say the least. Seokmin and Minghua are in the library studying for an exam, Seungkwan completely ignores his lunch and all conversation in favor of glaring at Seungcheol, who is seated across from him and next to Mingyu and Hansol - Junghan’s younger brother, apparently - is the absolute life of the party with his earbuds blasting music loud enough that the kids at the next table can hear it and Angry Birds pulled up on his phone’s screen.

 

“Junghanie-yah~”

 

Jiyoon’s head snaps up at the unfamiliar voice cooing at the girl beside her as a really pretty blond boy places himself in the empty seat beside Junghan and across from Hansol. Jiyoon feels like she’s on display as the boy looks at her and double takes.

 

“Ah! Is this your new girlfriend? She’s so pretty! You didn’t tell me she was so cute, Junghanie~”

 

Junghan whines in her throat and if Jiyoon weren’t a little scared of the newcomer, she’d probably think that the sound is really cute. She’s distracted from the blond by Seungcheol coughing, sputtering horribly as he sets his drink back down on the table. “G-girlfriend?”

 

“Mhm,” Junghan replies with a wide smile, glancing over at Jiyoon and blushing slightly when she says, “I liked her for a while, but she was in a relationship until a few days ago. When I found out they broke up…I had to ask her out. And I was lucky enough for her to say yes.” Junghan’s voice is soft, low, almost reverent and the look in her eyes when she glances back at Jiyoon is so warm that Jiyoon’s face is immediately twenty times warmer and she can’t help but look down into her lap and let her hair cover the small smile curling the corners of her lips.

 

She doesn’t quite hear the excuse Seungcheol gives, but she watches as he leaves with clenched fists and tense shoulders.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, noona,” Hansol says when he opens the door to Junghan’s apartment a week and a half later. He’s got his earbuds in, as usual, but no sound is coming from them and the small smile he gives Jiyoon is sweet and sincere as he leads her into the living room. “Jungah noona, I’m heading out. I’ll be back in a few hours,” he calls out into the house, motioning towards the hallway to their left before saying, quieter, “Junghan noona’s room is the second door on your right.”

 

“Yah, Hansol, you can’t just decide when you can or can’t go out, you need to get permission, and you know mom and dad-” Hansol makes a shooing motion at Jiyoon as the voice yelling from somewhere past the living room gets closer.

“Go, Jungah noona will flip if she finds out I helped sneak you in.” Jiyoon doesn’t hesitate anymore, muttering a quick thank you as she hurries down the hallway to knock on the second door on the right.

 

Junghan calls out for her to come in almost immediately and Jiyoon steps inside the room quickly, closing it quietly though she’s not entirely sure why she feels like she should. She has to stifle a laugh when she turns and sees Junghan in bed, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail on top of her head, three blankets laid over her and pulled up to her chin, a Breathe Right strip across her nose and at least three boxes worth of used tissues littering the floor by her bedside.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I look ridiculous,” Junghan says, voice nasally and hoarse from the cold.

 

“You look adorable,” Jiyoon says before she can stop herself, making her way across the room to sit at the foot of Junghan’s bed despite the pink now tinting her cheeks; she’s getting pretty used to blushing and saying stupid things around Junghan now, honestly.

 

Junghan giggles, burying her face into the blankets for a moment before pulling it back out to smile at Jiyoon. “Did you come all the way here just to tell me I look cute sick?”

 

Jiyoon shrugs. “Pretty much.” She laughs, reaching into her bag where she’s leaned it against her leg and pulling out a bottle of orange juice and a small pack of vitamin C pills. “And to bring you these, so you can get better faster and come back to school.”

 

“You get lonely today without me there?” the elder teases as she sits to take a sip of the orange juice.

 

Jiyoon just nods, face heating again immediately. “Yeah, actually. I missed you today.”

 

Junghan nearly chokes at the confession, putting the cap back on her orange juice as she coughs. Jiyoon can’t stop the laugh this time as she moves to pat Junghan’s back gently.

 

“I missed you too,” Junghan whispers once the coughs have subsided. They’re close, thighs pressed against one another and one of Jiyoon’s arms still around Junghan to rest on the small of her back. Junghan seems to notice it at the same time Jiyoon does, both of them holding their breath as they inch closer.

 

Jiyoon’s eyes flutter shut as Junghan’s lips just barely brus-

 

“Junghan-ah, are you okay? I heard you cough-  _did you seriously sneak your girlfriend in here to make out, you are sick, Junghan, oh my god._ ”

 

Jiyoon jumps at the voice, standing at attention next to Junghan’s bed while the elder flops back onto the mattress with a loud groan.

 

“Jungah, I didn’t sneak Jiyoon in here to make out, she just came to-”

 

“Suck your face off?” The other girl, who looks about Junghan’s age and really similar to the sick girl, says with crossed arms.

 

“Jungah, she was just bringing me some-”

 

“Of her ass, ‘cause you’ve been lonely? You’re sick as a dog, Junghan, think about getting better not getting laid.”

 

Jiyoon is pretty sure every single ounce of blood in her body has pooled in her cheeks at the comment and she’s starting to feel light headed, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as she just looks back and forth between the two.

 

Jungah sighs and shakes her head before turning to Jiyoon. “Alright, cutie, you’ve gotta go. Junghan’s sick and our parents will kill me if they find out I let someone visit. So you guys say goodbye, and if you aren’t done in five minutes, I’m coming back in to drag you out, clothes on or off.” Jungah doesn’t even give Jiyoon the chance to yell an indignant  _‘we weren’t doing anything’_  before she’s turning on her heel and leaving the room.

 

Junghan whines and makes grabby hands until Jiyoon moves over to sit back down on the edge of her bed. “Sorry about that, Jungah’s technically older so she likes to play the parent when mom and dad aren’t home. Hansol says she’s got some kind of power kick or something, I just think she’s bored and likes being a buzzkill.”

 

Jiyoon smiles fondly as the older girl speaks. She’s complaining about her sister but everything in her voice says that she loves the other a lot and it’s really endearing, but Jiyoon really should be going. She doesn’t hesitate this time, leaning in to press her lips swiftly but firmly against Junghan’s before standing again and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

Junghan sits back up, mouth opening to speak but Jiyoon cuts her off with a shake of her head. “Get better soon so I can kiss you again, okay?”

 

She rushes out before Junghan can say anything, a grin stretched across her lips that last all the way home.

 

* * *

 

Junghan’s still sick three days later, according to the good morning text she send Jiyoon saying she won’t be at school. Jiyoon’s upset about it, she was really hoping Junghan would be well enough to come to school today. She settles for snuggling into the older girl’s sweater as she steps off the bus by herself and smiling to herself as she remembers kissing Junghan. She’d never expected to actually start liking Junghan, but everything about Junghan is just so lovable and it’s only been two weeks, but Jiyoon thinks she could actually see herself falling in love with Junghan.

 

“Jiyoon.” It’s Seungcheol, and two weeks ago the sound of his voice would have been enough to send her to the bathroom crying, but today she just smiles brightly and greets him, heart light with thoughts of her girlfriend. “Can we talk?”

 

“Sure,” she says, following him a little ways down the sidewalk where there are less people.

 

“Jiyoon…can we stop this? This game, with you and Junghan?”

 

That succeeds in stealing her smile. “What do you mean, Cheol?”

 

“I mean,” Seungcheol sighs. “That I’m sorry. I was an idiot. And I took you for granted and hurt you, thinking selfishly and not paying attention to the things I should have been. I- I hate that it took seeing you with someone else, Junghan at that, for me to see how stupid I was being, and I am so sorry, Jiyoon, and I just-”

 

“Cheol…” Jiyoon’s conflicted. This was what she had wanted originally, when Seungkwan had decided to doll her up after they broke up, to make him see what an idiot he was and want Jiyoon back. But she’d had some time to think since then and now… “I’m sorry, Seungcheol, but it’s not a game. I’m with Junghan now.”

 

Seungcheol scoffs, jaw setting as he blinks quickly. “Jiyoon, you don’t even like girls, if you don’t want me back, at least don’t lie t-”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Seungcheol’s mouth slams shut with a click at the words. Jiyoon takes a deep breath to steady her voice before continuing. “It doesn’t matter if I’m into girls, or boys, or whatever. Because I’m into Junghan. I like her a lot, Cheol. She’s the first person besides you I’ve ever liked. And the more I think about it, the more I think that…” she swallows thickly, throat tight as she finally admits something she’s been thinking since the first time Junghan made her heart race and warmth flood her cheeks. “I think that you and I got together out of convenience, and it worked for so long because we’re such close friends, but I really don’t think that we were actually as in love as we thought.”

 

There’s silence for several moments where Seungcheol won’t meet her eyes and she doesn’t blame him. She had been the one trying to get his attention, to make him see that it was a stupid idea to break up with her, and now here she is saying that the past two years together were just a little case of puppy love and that they’ll get over it. Jiyoon can only imagine how pissed she’d be if the situation were reversed.

 

“You really like her?” Seungcheol says finally. Jiyoon just nods silently. “Then…I won’t interfere. But…I don’t think I’m going to be the best friend for a while because I really do love you, Jiyoon and it’s my fault for taking so long to realize that and letting you go in the first place, so that’s on me, but-”

 

“I get it, Cheol.” Jiyoon gives him a soft smile, not a doubt in her mind that she’s right about their feelings for each other and that Seungcheol will realize it soon enough too. “Thank you.”

 

Seungcheol nods before placing a hand on Jiyoon’s shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. He’s gone after that and Jiyoon hears a voice she really wasn’t expecting as slender arms wrap around her waist. “Did you mean that?” Junghan breathes out against her neck. Jiyoon nods again, turning in the elder’s embrace so they’re face-to-face.

 

“Yeah, I do. I really really like you, Yoon Junghan,” Jiyoon says. Junghan grins, leaning down to kiss Jiyoon.

 

Jiyoon turns, the elder’s lips pressing against her cheek and earning a whine from Junghan. Jiyoon laughs, bopping Junghan’s nose and saying, “I thought you were still too sick to get out of bed, huh?”

 

Junghan hangs her head, smiling shyly. “I wanted to surprise you by showing up when you weren’t expecting it.”

 

Jiyoon really can’t help but laugh and shake her head. “You’re too cute, Junghanie.”

 

Junghan laughs along, and this time the kiss lands right where it’s supposed to.


End file.
